Darkened Jealousy
by Stormyspiritstar
Summary: What happens when Ren sees Shou and Kyoko together and confronts her while they're acting as the Cain siblings? What will happen when he loses his self control, and when Shou comes into the mix of it all? R&R, My own continuation of Chapter 194 in the manga. Hope you like
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. My second fanfic EVAR.**

**R&R, Hope you like! **

**Continuation from chapter 194**

*Kyoko's POV*

I slowly walked in through the door and shut it, trying to slip into the Setsuka role as my heels clicked across the floor. I was extremely scared... I hadn't seen Ren sense he saw me with Shou.

Gosh, why am I such a mess!

Not to mention the hurt that was in his eyes, behind all of the rage and anger. He saw me with Shou.

_'I shouldn't be so nervous...'_ I told myself before I had came into the room._ 'He won't be that mad, and he won't talk about it while we're the Cain siblings, even though it'll be just the two of us!'_

_'I will be the finest actor I can be.'_ I said, before slipping into Setsuka.

"Nii-san, I'm home" I said while slipping my leather jacket halfway down my arms and giving him a sly smile. "Don't tell me, you were asleep?"

"Seems that I was." He said, leaning back into the chair he was sitting in.

"You really should sleep properly in your bed..." I said, walking over to him and picking up the can of soda next to his chair and placing it on the nightstand.

"It doesn't matter where I sleep." He replied, watching me as I slid the coke onto the nightstand. "Until you come back, I won't be calm enough to sleep."

I smiled, placing the coke can I had still in my hand at my lip. "...Poor Nii-san... It's all because you have such a cute little sister like me that you can't fall asleep..."

"Damn right..." He said, placing his head on his hand. He looked nothing like the Ren I knew anymore, he was much more into the Cain heel role than usual. "I might as well just lock you in this room to make sure you only feel me..."

If I wasn't setsuna, I would've blushed so hard at that comment, but I remained cool even still. "Well then, why don't we go buy a lock on our next off day...?"

Then, my phone rang, completely snapping me out of Setsuka mood.

_'I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO TURN IT TO SILENT!_' I screamed at myself, flipping open my vibrating phone. It read "Unknown Number"

I instantly knew who it was.

_'SHOUTAROOOOOO!'_ I screamed internally, feeling my rage completely expand._ 'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GUY THINKING CALLING ME AT THIS HOUR?! UGH!'_ I thought, trying to turn it off but being unsuccessful _ 'Come on, Kyoko, get it to stop ringing!'_ I randomly began hitting things on my phone, but a sleek hand grabbed it from me and slammed it shut, but not before seeing that it was an unknown number, and then dropped it to the ground.

I stared at him in utter shock, forgetting the Setsuka role entirely for a moment.

"You're not... saying anything...? What happened?" Ren said, looking at me with an anger, but I was frozen in place. He began to move a bit closer. "You won't deny that phone call was Fuwa Sho?"

"It can't be anyone else but Fuwa. The only people to call you with an unknown number are him, me, or the Agency. But now, both I and the agency have numbers that show up. In this case, he's the only one left..." He said,

"So why is he calling this late?"

_'No way... he can't be saying something like that while we're acting!'_ I thought, and he began to move closer, and pushed me back further and further until I fell onto the bed. He got on top of me, his face not for from mine as he pushed my shoulders against the bed and spoke.

"Are you still keeping in contact with him?" He said, not budging. "Is that why you could come? Even yesterday, you were supposed to be at school and yet you were with him at the TV studio..."

"You seemed to be quite friendly with each other, sitting together..." He said, his face getting even closer to mine until our noses were nearly touching and his grip tightened on my shoulder. "You say you hate him... but what do you really want from him?"

_'This person isn't Tsuruga-san or Cain heel... someone I don't know...'_ I thought, but then I lost it as he moved as close as possible, his hair tickling my cheecks as I stared at his eyes.

"If you don't deny it... then that means it's true..." He said, then I stopped him.

"Why are you asking me this now?" I asked him, moving my arm to grasp his forearm. I flipped us over, straddling his hips and sat on top of him, my eyes daring him to move as I gave him a smile only Setsu and I combined could give as I licked my lip.

"Are you jealous, Ren...?" I purred, Setsuka completely taking over as I leaned over him, my hair draping around his face as I neared him. "You. Broke. Character..." I said teasingly, lightly placing a finger on his lips.

"And why should you, Tsuruga Ren, the sexiest man in Japan, be afraid... of anything?" I said, and I could tell that my eyes were daring him, testing him as he stared at me. I saw his face change from anger to almost... lust. His hips pushed up as he rolled me over again, landing us in the middle of the bed before he kissed me.

I was kind of shocked, but it didn't matter to me. I knew I loved him even though I couldn't admit it, and he seemed shocked when I kissed him back. I grasped his shirt tightly, wrapping my legs around his waist, but then hell broke loose.

The door was busted open as Shou came in to see us laying on the bed together... and me being in these clothes...

His eyes widened as he stared at us, complete shock registering on his face. "What... the... HELL?!" He screeched, fully taking in our state as we broke away, panting, from our kiss.

Ren pulled away, from me, leaving me propping myself up on the bed to watch what unfolded.

"Why are you here?" He said, a menacing aura surrounding him as he glared at Shou. I shivered even still, and it was amazing Shou wasn't screaming from Ren's wrath.

"I called Kyoko and she didn't respond, so I was worried that he phone was off. Now I see, I had a right to be worried." He said, glaring back at Ren.

"Why the hell should you be worried? You left her. You broke her. You literally tore out her heart, or are you too much of a self-righteous asshole to realize that yourself?" He said, his eyes blazing with fury as he went on. "Weren't you the one who said she had no sex appeal? That you were only using her? Your an idiot if you think I will let you cause her not to love again..." He said darkly, his tone entirely menacing as he outright glared with such a hatred that made me want to run far away from the apartment.

"She's mine, you bastard..." Shou snarled, his glare menacing, but it was obvious the Ren was the alpha male here.

"Like hell. You'll pry her from my dead, cold hands." Ren said, then added. "But you'll never be able to beat me, because I think the world would hate for such a Visual-kei guy to lose his popularity over bruises." He said, smirking as Shou began to look really mad and he began to try and hit Ren.

I abruptly stood up, getting between the two in hopes to stopping the fight, but Shou was in a blind rage and hit me square in the jaw.

That was all I saw before I blacked out.

Do you lyke? Do you?

DO YOU?!

Lolz. Anyhow, this is my second FF, yadda yadda. I tend to have a lot of crap go on in later chappies, though :3

Oh, and check out my other story if you would. It's called "Could this day get any worse?!" I will be updating both of these here soon!

~Stormy, Stormie, Storm, OR WHATEVER.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :D Okay, time to answer a few questions!

I do everything for a reason, guys. Please don't give me spammy reviews saying it doesnt make sense; it's part of the plot.

And for those of you who are saying that I shouldn't be building only on conflict, yadda yadda. I'm not. I needed all of that to happen in one chapter, because I plan on having a lot of crap happening.

Lot of crap = Kyoko ending up KO'ed over how hard Shou hit her, when he was meaning to hit Ren. Read this chapter to know what happens next.

Keep in mind, this IS my second FF... So it won't be perfect. I'm actually much better than I should be at writing for my age...

Enjoy!

***Kyoko's POV***

I could only vaguely remember what happened after he hit me. I only remember my world going black before I fell into Ren, and they started yelling again.

I began to wake up, but only barely stirring every hour or so. I could feel something warm beside me move when I stirred, but I couldn't wake up. It was like my eyelids were glued shut.

I eventually was able to flutter my eyes open, but I still had an awful headache. I sat up, the fact that the room was dark helping my headache quite a bit. I felt something- no, someONE stir next to me, but it was hard to tell who it was in the dark.

"Kyoko...? Are you awake?" I heard a voice I loved say groggily, before the person sat up.

"Ren...? What the hell happened...?" I asked, rubbing my head to no avail. It still hurt.

"You were out for a few hours." Ren explained, and I moved to put my head on his shoulder. "Because of Shou..." He said, and my aura kept him from saying anything else.

I was freaking PISSED. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" I screamed, leaping out of the bed, but instead began to sway and fell, but Ren was fast enough and caught me, pulling me into his lap.

"He really did a number on you..." He said, his eyes pitch black with anger as he flipped on a lamp, his anger evident. "When he hit you and you passed out, I hit him back. Hard. On his cheek, nonetheless. His manager is going to be pissed at me." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh my GOD, if this gets out to the public, I will kill that asshole." I said, grabbing my head in annoyance and, partially, from my headache. It was midnight, according to the electronic clock on the wall. "But damn, I didn't know he was this strong."

"Well, he did hit you out of sheer anger." Ren said, but then something clicked in my head. "How the hell did you get him to leave?" I asked, and he smirked, as if remembering a great memory.

"I shoved him out the door and locked the door. He had dropped his key when I shoved him, so he couldn't unlock it. He stayed at the door for an hour before his phone buzzed and he went home." He said, his eyes going dark again. "I don't care what he tells the public, but he hit a girl. If he tells anything about that, it'll seriously kill his image."

"Well, do they know I'm not going to be home?" I asked Ren, knowing he'd understand who I was talking about, the people I lived with.

"Yes, I called for you. They were a little worried, but I told them you were just tired and fell asleep and that you would be staying the night here." He said. I was a little shocked, though.

'_NO WAY! Ren lied for me?!' _I thought, and remembered how I kissed him not too long ago but I refused to blush.

"Do you want me to call in sick for you tomorrow... hey, Kyoko? Are you even listening...?" He said, but I was beginning to feel really tired, and before I knew it, I was asleep, my head resting on his shoulder.

**~The Next Day...~**

I felt a little groggy.

Okay, a 'Little' is a MAJOR understatement. I felt like crap, courtesy of the guy I hate.

I was about to sit up, but i noticed something heavy draped around my waist, preventing me from getting up. I sighed, deciding to lay there until Ren woke up. Surprisingly... I wasn't shy for once around him. He seemed almost cute with his hair all messy. I reached over and stroked his hair, surprised by how silky it was.

"I thought it would be a little spiky..." I mumbled aloud, shrieking when his eyes flew open like he'd been awake the entire time.

"Were you awake this entire time?" I asked, and he smirked at me and nodded.

"Every actor should know how to fake sleep." He said, laughing slightly when I rolled my eyes, but then I realized what time it was.

"SHIT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FO-" I said, starting to leap from the bed, but his hand snaked around my waist and pulled me back.

"Kyoko, that clock is wrong." He said, laughing as I gave him an odd look. "It said 12:06 last night, didn't it?" I wanted to slap myself for not realizing.

"It's actually around 7:05 right now. You'll be fine." He said, his amusement evident as he threw a pair of clothes at me, or the clothes I had in the closet so I wouldn't have to go home dressed like Setsu.

"Thanks." I said, huffing as he retreated into the bathroom to change. I got up and looked at the mirror, observing the nice little bruise on my left temple, then I groaned and tried to mess with my hair to cover it for about 5 minutes.

I decided to give up then and just started to change, just sliding on my pants when Ren opened the door. I shrieked, diving towards the floor as he stared at the wall, an intense blush covering his face.

"I- I um," He started, but he just retreated back into the bathroom.

I was breathing extremely hard, wanting to slap myself for obsessing over a stupid bruise, but I shrugged on my shirt and then knocked on the door.

"U-um... you can come out now..." I said, blushing when he opened the door, pointedly not looking at me, and went to sit down on his bed.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would've been done dressing by then..." He said, looking away.

"No! It's fine! It was all my fault for obsessing over this brui-" I said, but then I remembered exactly why I was angry last night.

"Kyoko, calm down. I'll bet he has one on his cheek twice the size of yours right now." He said, quickly getting over seeing me almost-naked and came to stand behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"I will never let him hurt you in any way, ever again." He said, resting his forehead on the crook of my neck.

I knew I loved him, and I knew he loved me. But... why didn't it feel awkward to me at all? Why did it feel so... right to be in his arms? I used to be so shy around him, but did that one thing really change so much?

Is this really what love feels like? A sense to protect even at your life? A warmth that only that person can give you?

I really believe it is.

***I'm going to do a LITTLE time skip here, to the LME locker room with Moko-san!***

"MOKO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA N!" I screamed, pushing open the door as she had just taken her shirt off and hugged her.

"Get away from me...!" He screeched, pushing my head away and noticed my wince as she hit the bruise. "Kyoko... where did that bruise come from?" Moko said, her eyes darkening with anger.

**Do you like? Do you REALLY like?**

**Do you SUPER LOVE IT?**

**Sorry if some charries seem OOC... I just wasn't feeling this chapter as much.**

**Anywho, this next chapter shall be AWESOME. Sorry for all the fluff, though! Shou shall arrive next!**

**~Storm**


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkened Jealousy – Chapter 3 Misunderstood and Scared.**

_**Okay. I know, my writings haven't been popping up recently. I've had crap going down in real life, and guess what?**_

_**I had this chapter saved. Nearly completed, and DIDN'T. KNOW. IT.**_

_**So, I'll update as frequently as possible.**_

_**Oh, and btw, people stop asking how Shou got into their room….Didn't I already explain that?**_

_**I will tell you. Again. I DO EVERYTHING FOR A REASON IT IS PART OF ZE PLOT. -Dies-**_

_**Anywho, R&R.**_

I was afraid.

I was afraid of what Moko-san was going to do. All of the happy thoughts in my head vanished like smoke when I realized that the bruise on my head was no longer covered by my hair like I had tried to do.

Instead, it stuck out from my head like a black spot on a white shirt.

"I-I, Um, It's nothing!" I sputtered, not wanting Moko-san to get involved. If she went and tried to do anything to Shou, it could end her career! "I hit my head on a door. I'm such a clutz!" I laughed nervously, hoping she wouldn't catch on and press it further.

"Fine, but if something happens, you need to let me know." She sighed, the defeat evident in her eyes, as well as some annoyance at my reluctance to tell her.

But what was I supposed to tell her? That the number one Teen Idol clocked me upside the head? If that got out, then Shou wouldn't have any reason not to tell everyone that Tsuruga Ren hit him back, or what we were doing in the hotel.

If I told her, then she could've gotten mad and lost her temper at Shou. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!

We both finished getting dressed in silence, but before I could leave the room, Moko-san grabbed my wrist and pulled me back in, forcing me to sit.

"Mo, Hold still. We can't have you going around like you just got clocked in the head." She said, scowling as she pulled a small bag out of her purse and pulled out a small case and began dabbing makeup on me.

"There. I wouldn't want you to get bothered all day and come whining to me later." She said, and I began to cry.

"W-w-why are you crying, Idiot?!" She said before I got up and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Moko-san!" I was so relieved to have a friend who I could rely on in times like these. I almost felt guilty about not telling her what happened back in the Hotel, but then it would blow our cover as Setsuka and Cain Heel.

I strode out of the Dressing room, heading down the corridors to the Back entrance and exit, my mind racing. Why did Ren kiss me? And what is this feeling I have? It seems familiar…

My mind and body stopped when I saw Shou Fuwa.

And he was glaring at me with a fury that should've been an illegal weapon.

"Do you have anything to say about last night, Kyoko?" He spat out my name, making each syllable sound like a curse.

He gripped my arm tightly, so tightly that it hurt. He wrenched my other arm behind my back and pushed me into the brick wall, hissing in my ear.

"You little wench. So you SLEPT your way to the top, eh? You're not the Kyoko I know. The Kyoko I know wouldn't be such a little slut." He laughed darkly, but I couldn't speak.

Did kissing Tsuruga Ren make me a slut? Was that all just acting, or does Tsuruga-san really like me…?

Tears filled the corners of my eyes at his insults. Did Ren truly see me as that? I felt like my heart was breaking slowly. Would Ren never like me again? Would he be so disappointed that he couldn't even look at me again?

Suddenly, a deep, threatening voice sounded from behind me.

"Did I not give you enough warning… Fuwa?"

_**I feel like I'm going to get raged at for this chapter.**_

_**I deleted my last story… mainly because I could tell nobody liked it. I'm trying, guys! Don't hate me!**_

_**Please don't just give me an "I hate it." I want to know why you hate it, so I can hopefully write better… :( Please?**_

_**I know I'm going to get raged at… gah…**_

_**By the way, I'm sorry for the rant I orginally placed here at chapter 3. If you're readign the reviews and got confused, I had ranted because I had been having a really bad week. I'm so sorry if you felt guilty about reviewing! I was havign a bad week, and took it out on my writing. I sincerely apologize! I like the reviews, now that I look at them ^.^ They all contain good points, and I will try to make this seem more... realistic.**_

_**Also, I believe now that I will implement the 'Tracking Device" thing. How else would our little Shou stalk Kyoko? ;) Perhaps... **_

_**Or perhaps Shou had been following her and watching her all along?**_

_**Perhaps he saw her with Ren, talkign so happily, and something snapped within him?**_

_**My dear readers, you will find out 3**_

_**~Stormy**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Darkened Jealousy Chapter 4- Fury**_

_**Okay… I will post more! I feel I owe it to all of the people spamming my inbox with follows and reviews. (Secretly crying with joy right now)**_

_**I wish someone would get back to me on the Beta reader thing… Lol. By the way, if anyone is reading this, I will do a question Q/a for the characters. You can ask for any character from the anime/manga, in character roles, your dog (Though, I may not be able to give you much of an answer :P), for me, WHOEVER. EVEN YOURSELF. Just post your question, and to which character.**_

_**Anywho, enjoy!**_

_Kyoko's POV~_

"Did I not give you enough warning… Fuwa?"

I would recognize that voice anywhere… but instead of feeling relieved, I felt panicked.

'What if Ren and Shou fight right here?! It would destroy Ren's career!' I thought, panicking, but then my mean Inner-self spoke up.

'Ren would never fight for you. He's probably just trying to make sure you don't get hurt by Shou in front of him; after all, you're just a little whore to him probably!' Oh, how I hated my inner-self.

Shou laughed, releasing his hold he had on me as I slipped to the floor, tears brimming in my eyes. He strutted up to Ren, getting in his face.

"Well well, look whose here to save his little whore!" Shou sneered, his lip curling at Ren, who stayed calm but with a threatening air that scared the daylights out of me.

Then, he flashed a bright smile.

Oh my God, I thought I was going to die.

He spoke calmly, as if he had practiced this line forever as he spoke to Fuwa. "If you lay a hand on her again, or speak of her like that again, then I'm afraid I may have to tear your arm off." He spoke, his smile dropping steeply at the last like, not reaching his eyes as he shoved Fuwa away from him, walking over to me and grasping my elbow, pulling me upwards.

"Excuse us." He said, leaving an enraged Fuwa behind as I stared sullenly at the ground, not paying attention to anything as we walked.

'_I guess… I really am a…whore. I shouldn't have… been like that with Ren. I'm such a bad actress… how could I let our acting get that far? He must be so ashamed of me… his kouhai…'_

"-Kyoko?!" Ren said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I refused to look at his face, though. I know it would kill me inside.

"What…?" I mumbled, still half-focused on my internal wars. "Uhmm… I have to g-go… Bye Ren!" I said, putting a fake smile on, and I knew he could see right through it as I ran.

"Mogami-san!" Ren called after me, but I was already gone, my feet pounding against the ground as I ran with tears blurring my vision.

_'My life is over!'_

I ducked into a random room, which turned out the be the now-darkened Conference room. it was empty, which was perfect as I pushed myself into the corner next to a bookshelf, hoping that Ren wouldn't follow me as I curled into a ball and cried.

_Ren's POV~_

__'What the hell did that damned Shou tell her?!' I thought, my mind reeling. Why did she run from me? Why was she trying so hard to hide her sadness? Why couldn't she hide it, even though she's an actor?!

_'Damn it all... he better not've broken her heart again... I fear she may never love again...'_

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Come on, Shou. Tell me—I told you what I wanted in return for your… _Information_." A menacing voice laughed from the shadows.

"I can't yet. I will when I get the girl—" Shou started, but the dark, menacing voice cut him off.

"That wasn't part of the agreement—_Shou_. I told you where the girl was with that bastard and got you the key. If you refuse to tell me what you know about that Ren guy… I guess I will have to eliminate you from the competition." The voice said, stepping out of the shadows to reveal…

**Oooh a cliffhanger. Yes, this will be the answer to your little… Questions as to how he got the key. I am sorry if this story isn't the best; I am VERY upset by a guest review I got earlier. I have deleted it, sadly, because of how angered I was. They said my story made no sense, and that it had too many issues.**

**Guess what? Everything I do is for a reason, my friends. Don't judge what you don't know. Certainly not if you're a guest; If you have questions about the plotline, you can PM me, and I will gladly tell you. If you have no account, sorry, I cannot help you.**

**I can tell you if it is an honest mistake or not, my friends. I'm sorry the chapter is so short, and the fight was kind of one-sided. You'll get plenty more, trust me ;)**

**~Stormy**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Darkened Jealousy – Chapter 5~ Mystery Employer**_

_**Hi all of you people who read this story! **_

_**Okay. First of all, sorry for not replying to everyone. Major cliffhanger, sorry, but I did it on purpose. Now, let us see what awaits the next chapter….**_

___3__rd__ person POV___

"That wasn't part of the agreement—_Shou_. I told you where the girl was with that bastard and got you the key. If you refuse to tell me what you know about that Ren guy… I guess I will have to eliminate you from the competition." The voice said, stepping out of the shadows to reveal…

Reino.

"Tch. Fine, Reino, but I still haven't forgiven you for stealing my songs. Keep in mind; The only reason I'm even going to tell you this is to keep that asshole Ren from getting Kyoko." Shou said, gritting his teeth. He wanted to yell so much at the blonde right then, but he knew it would get him nowhere.

"Aww, too afraid to get your hands dirty?" Reino sneered, walking back over to a small table before sitting down.

"Well then, since I helped you, tell me everything you know."

_**Later… (Kyoko's POV)**_

I managed to dodge Ren for the rest of the day. I didn't want to see him; to know how ashamed he must've been of me. It would have killed me inside to know that he truly thought of me like that.

I heard him call my name once or twice, but I ran. I eventually finished my day without talking to him, leaping out of the building and darting out to the sidewalk.

I sighed, looking up into the sky. Why did everything bad always seem to happen to me? The number one actor in Japan now thought of me as a mere… slut. The name turned my tongue sour, but the inner voice of mine seemed to taunt me with it to no end.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled to no one in particular, earning some odd looks from strangers as they rushed about. Great, looks like I'm going crazy, too.

"Honey, if you keep talking to yourself, people are going to think you're crazy…" A voice whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I recognized that voice; it was the one that I hated most. Well, besides Shou.

"…BEAGGGLEEEE!" I screeched, darting a few feet away in a matter of seconds as he gave me his classic, creepy grin.

Suddenly, he was in front of me dragging me into a nearby alley and pinning me against a wall with one arm, his other hand tipping my chin up.

"Listen, I'm not here to fight with you." He started with a gentle tone, his words coming out soothing. I knew not to fall for it, though.

"Oh sure. Dragging someone into a dark alley is a sure way to make them feel safe!" I retorted, rolling my eyes as I subconsciously wondered where I got such a sharp tongue.

"Like I said, I don't want to fight. I need to tell you something away from the ears of others." He said, but I quickly took advantage of his pause for breath.

"I don't trust you." I said with as much hate as I could muster, my voice cold and ruthless.

"Fine then, I don't care if you trust me." He said, an evil grin spreading on his face. "But don't you want to know about Ren's past?"

Wait—What past? Why did he grin as he said that?

"You don't even know, Kyoko?" He said with a smirk, releasing the hand on my chin and stepping a little bit back, but he still held me to the spot.

"You didn't know that Ren killed an innocent person?"

~The next day… Ren's POV~

I walked into LME, feeling like a piece of crap. I didn't understand why Kyoko was so mad at me—or scared of me. I shievered at the thought, but then passed over it. Why would she be afraid of me?

Just then, a tired-looking Kyoko walked through the door, and froze as soon as she saw me.

"Kyoko…? I don't know why you're mad at m—" I said, cutting off when I saw the look on her face.

Tears began to flow from her dark-circled eyes as a look of sheer terror crossed over her face before she ran.

I wanted to die inside.

_**OOOO ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. Sorry if Kyoko seems OOC a bit!**_

_**Anywho, I hope you like. But the question is; What did Reino tell her about Ren…?**_

_**Oh, but you will find out.**_

_**Laters, ;)**_

_**~Stormie**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Darkened Jealousy – Chapter 6: Unveiled Secrets**_

_**Okay guys! Sorry I haven't been updating recently! I DO have things to work for in life, you know! (Straight A report card, my first once since 1**__**st**__** grade :) (Darn those honor rolls!))**_

_**Anywho, sorry for ze cliffhanger. I promise this chappie, since it will be SUPER LONG if I can help it, will make up for it :)**_

_**By the way, I am having a contest for ALL OF MY STORIES! Yep. Basically, I want you guys to review for me or PM me with your questions for the Characters, me, your dog, My dog, ANYONE! ;D?**_

_**I'll pick the best questions. Anywho, Enjoy and review! (By the way, the more reviews I get, the more I check my phone. The more I check my phone the more I remember to update!)**_

_**~~~Kyoko's POV~~~**_

Oh my god. Why was Ren even there? I could've sworn his car wasn't parked out front, I even checke—

I stopped. I didn't check the back parking lot! My mind was racing, a blur as everything Reino shoved into my head spun around, flames of fear licking at my belly.

_~~Flashback~~_

"_Kyoko—He's a murderer."_

_What? No. Reino had to be lying; HE WAS WRONG! _

_I crumbled to the ground, on my hands and knees as he knelt before me, lightly stroking my hair. It felt as if I would never get enough air, my heart constricting into a huge mass of pain and grief._

"_You're… lying…" I choked out, unable to speak as I felt something shift inside me, forcing me to believe what he said. _

'_Reino… I don't think he would lie to me about something this serious!' I thought, my mind spinning at his four words he spoke. 'Even if he's a bad guy, this would just be…cruel!'_

"_He was in a gang, Kyoko." Reino went on, shifting to sit beside me and pat me on the back. "He killed an innocent bystander in a drive-by."_

"_YOU'RE LYING!" I screamed, forcing myself to my feet as I grabbed my bag, turning to run. My feet slammed against the pavement, but I quickly fell to the ground again as Reino harshly grasped my wrist and yanked me backwards._

"_You didn't REALLY think I'd let you get away without the whole story, did you?" Reino chuckled, before going on. "He killed several other people in the same drive-by, as well as a man who was like a father to him."_

"_STOP IT!" I screamed, slapping his cheek so hard that my hands stung as I took off into the night, leaving behind a stunned Reino._

_~~Back to Present~~_

I don't want to believe Reino at all; but why would he lie to me about this? My heart felt like it was torn apart; just like when Shou said that about me…

'Stop it!' I thought, slapping myself as I slammed into a random dressing room. Thankfully, nobody was in there as I went into the corner and sunk down to the ground where hopefully, nobody would find me.

'Why did Reino even tell me that? Is he trying to warn me about something…?' I began to think, then my Inner-voice slapped my consciousness so hard my world was spinning.

'REN WOULD NEVER KILL ANYBODY YOU IDIOT!' She screamed, but I ignored her. She called me a whore!

Really and truly, I wanted to believe Ren didn't kill anybody. I wanted to believe that he was a really nice guy, and that he didn't think I was a whore. After what happened in the Hotel… and me running from him just now… I wouldn't be surprised if he never spoke to me again.

My heart felt as if it was wrenched out of my chest at the thought; the ache was ever so familiar, but I couldn't remember where I felt it at. What was this peculiar feeling…?

All of a sudden, a brunette man walked into the room, slamming the door before taking off his shirt and slamming it onto the table, undoing his belt buckle.

'OH MY GOD! IT'S REN'S DRESSING ROOM!'

He seemed to be angry, but instead of his composed self, he was like another person entirely.

"What did I do to her…!? Whatever it was… GOD I'm such an idiot…!" He said, turning around and leaning against the vanity, running his hand through his hair before he noticed me, staring wide-eyed at him in the corner.

I could tell from the mirror I had tears in my eyes, but I wasn't crying anymore. Instead, I was staring wide-eyed at him.

He looked good… I mean, I guess I had seen him in magazines without his shirt on… but in person? I hadn't really gotten a chance to look at him in the hotel room.

He had nice muscles and abs; he basically looked like one of those people who everyone envies secretly. After a while, I realized I was staring at him, my inner-voice screaming at me.

'HE'S GONNA THINK YOU'RE A BIGGER WHORE! STOP IT!' She screamed, jumping up and down at me and slapping me, but all I could do then was keep my eyes glued to his.

"Kyoko… I…" He said, starting towards me with sincerity in his eyes before he knelt before me, looking me dead in the eyes.

Whatever he was going to say, I cut him off the only way I knew how. I knew if he spoke, everything in my heart would break, as he had broken the last lock I had way before now.

I kissed him full of the lips, springing from my position in front of him as my Inner-voice told me to stop. I didn't want to, though; something deep inside of me began to boil, my heart racing beneath my skin as he responded to the kiss, pressing me against the wall.

'I hope that… after this, he still doesn't think I'm a…' My thoughts trailed off, my mind reeling as he kissed me back with a primal passion, growling softly in the back of his throat.

_Ren's POV~~_

I slammed into the Dressing room, cursing myself excessively. How could I frighten her so much? I had no idea what in the hell I did, but it had to of been something terrible.

I whipped off my shirt with ease, turning around to lean up against the little make-up desk that was there for whenever I had to go under bright stage lights. Other than that I wore no makeup, as I am a guy, after all.

I ran my fingers through my hair, cursing softly under my breath before I noticed a small figure in the corner, avidly staring at my chest. Well, I wasn't surprised. She probably hadn't seen many men shirtless up close before, after all.

She still had tears in her eyes, and I saw a flash of fear flit through her gaze before her eyes locked with mine.

"Kyoko…?" I said, cautiously walking forward. When she didn't jerk away from me, I knelt in front of her, my voice a bare whisper. "I…"

All of a sudden, she leapt, kissing me without restraint. I was surprised; I could have sworn she was afraid or mad at me…

As soon as she kissed me, I fell out of my little 'Tsuruga Ren' role. I didn't really mean to, but my mind was reeling. I never thought she could break me… so easily.

I kissed her back harder, turning us in a flash so that I was on top of her, pressing her into the carpet, growling softly at her when she returned the kiss with equal vigor.

I pulled quickly away from her, panting heavily as I leaned against the tall ceiling-to-ground wardrobe behind me as she did the same against the wall.

"I… I'm sorry…" She whispered, burying her head in her knees. "A…a whore… like… me… doesn't deserve to… kiss you… like that." She hiccupped out, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

My eyes widened at her words.

'What in the hell was she thinking?! A whore? My innocent Kyoko?' I growled in my head, and I could feel my eyes darken with rage as I pushed her to the ground again, straddling her as I leaned on my elbows over her.

"What the hell are you saying, Kyoko?" I growled, all of my self-restraint out the window as she gulped beneath me.

"Is this about Shou calling you a fucking whore? You are far from that; In fact, I never want to hear you call yourself that again. What in the hell made you think you were a whore? For getting into character?" I said, my voice a wrathful yet calm tone as I spoke.

"N-no… It was… The fact that I... Enjoyed it and let Setsu… get out of hand…" She whispered, her eyes brimming with tears as she looked into my eyes, a flash of fear passing through her eyes as her eyes unglazed from desire.

"Is what… Reino… told me… true? Did you r-really… kill somebody?" She whispered, her voice barely audible, my eyes widening slightly at her question.

"Kyoko…" I said, my mouth open before I figured out what I was going to say.

_**So many cliffhangers :p This is a longer chapter for me… 4 pages in word, 1,600 words…**_

_**Anyhow, I'm sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, I want to write so much more but I need to get to bed. Sorry!**_

_**KEEP IN MIND THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE I UPDATE :P! EVEN IF ITS JUST A SMALL "Yay new chapter" OR SOMETHING. I DON'T CARE. SPREAD A LITTLE LOVE :O**_

_**I GOT A PUPPY. HAPPY NOW. BUT I MAY NOT UPDATE AS OFTEN BECAUSE OF IT.**_

_**Meow.**_

_**~Stormie**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Darkened Jealousy—Chapter 7: Burning Hearts**_

_**OMGOMGOMGFHKSLKJH So many views in ONLY TWO DAYS! I got like, 650 views from Yesterday at 10:00 to now (5:25)**_

_**I'm so glad you guys like it! I hope to make a lot more chapters, (hopefully). By the way, if you guys would like to send me some plot suggestions, I'd be happy to look them over. **_

_**I know someone PMed me saying they thought Reino would tell Kyoko that Ren killed on purpose in a gang, so I incorporated that :) You know who you are :P**_

_**I hope to update A LOT more often, but more-so on the Weekends. (It would help if my Laptop was fixed, but sadly, it isn't :l)**_

_**Anywho, Enjoy! **_

_**~~~Kyoko's POV~~~**_

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" My inner voice screamed at me, waving red flags at me internally.

Oh god, why did I ask Ren that question?

I saw his eyes darken momentarily, a flicker of sadness crossing his gaze before he looked back up at me, his eyes sorrowful.

"Is that why you've been running from me…?" He asked, and I nodded. "Well then… I guess I need to tell you the full story, Kyoko. First, though, you need to promise me you will listen to the entire story."

I could only nod my head at that point, my throat constricting as I feared the worse.

_**(A/N: I don't know his full past. If this is wrong, I do apologize, but the full details aren't out yet.)**_

He sighed, moving to sit beside me before he began. "Kyoko, I did kill a man. His name was Rick… and he was like a father to me. When I was a teen, I would constantly get into fights because of other kids teasing me, saying that I was only famous because of my parents."

"One day, I got so angry and beat up a guy. Rick was always trying to stop me from fighting, and he saw me as I was running across a road trying to chase the guy I was after."

"Rick pursued me, telling me to stop, and he got hit by a car…" He said with a pause, his hair covering his face so I couldn't see his expression.

"His Fiancée… she blames me. Even to this day, she hates me, and I don't blame her… maybe if I wasn't such an asshole, maybe Rick wouldn't have died…"

"He died on impact, and I can still remember his blood spraying the ground… his skull dented and his eyes unfocused… I will never get that image out of my head. I killed the one person who tried to save me…"

I stared, open-mouthed at him. "D-did you kill… anybody e-else?" I said, hoping and praying I was wrong.

"No, Kyoko, I didn't." He said, looking up at me with such a sorrowful expression… I felt so awful. How could he bear such a dark past… and tell nobody about it? "I killed a man. His blood is on my hands. It doesn't surprise me you were afraid of me, after all, I'm sure Reino already had told you thi—"

I pulled him into a hug, stunning him into silence as I spoke. "Ren, you aren't a murderer. Reino told me you were in a gang… and you killed several people including a man that was like your father in a Drive-by shooting."

"It wasn't your fault… Ren. If those kids never picked on you, then you wouldn't have fought them, nor would anything like that would've happened. How could you know that Rick was going to die chasing you? You had been trying to defend yourself and make it stop. I'm so sorry for running from you…" He looked at me with shocked eyes, his gaze wavering as he hugged me back.

Just at that moment, Yashiro burst into the room panting, looking around, obviously for Ren. His eyes widened as his gaze landed on the two of us in the corner. After I looked down, I kind of figured out why he was looking so shocked at us.

I had Ren seemingly pinned against the side of the wardrobe, my arms locked around his neck. His shirt was off, and from someone who didn't know the context, it would look like I was straddling his hips.

I quickly leapt off of Ren, my face burning; I was sure I looked like a tomato. It was so embarrassing! It wasn't like that at all—well, not at that moment.

"Y-Y-Yashiro! It isn't what it looks like—" I tried to explain, but he shook his head, throwing up his arms as he tried to suppress his fangirl-like screams and failed.

"I'm just going to leave you two alone!" He said, squealing before he practically skipped out the door, not giving either of us a chance to speak.

"U-uh… I'M GOING TO LEAVE NOW! I'M SO SORRY!" I screeched as I flew out the door like hell was on my heels, leaving a dumbfounded Ren to get dressed.

I could feel my cheeks burning. I was so ashamed of myself! How could I let someone see me like that on top of Ren?! It would damage his reputation! I should just be gald it was only Yashiro, not someone who hated me.

_**~~Meanwhile…**_

"Oh President… I have some _**Interesting **_news for you…"

_**I know I'm going to hate myself for this later.**_

_**Why you ask? Well, it's because I have no idea what to write next. It'll probably come to me when I'm trying to go to sleep. I have SOME clue as to what, but it isn't completely out there yet… .**_

_**Hope you like the fluff. This isn't my best chapter, but hey, I tried. Sorry if anyone seems OOC…**_

_**~Stormy**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Darkened Jealousy—Chapter 8**_

_**Okay… I really am not in the mood to write for this story. Guys, please check out my story Broken… I believe it's my best story so far. It's a Vampire Knight fanfiction, but even still, I hardly have anyone reviewing and favoriting.**_

_**Sorry to be such a complainer; I've just been working hard lately on it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~~~Kyoko's POV~~~**_

I practically skipped out of LME that day, my bike eagerly awaiting me from where it sat. I felt so much… lighter: Happier. All of the worries I had for a while now fled me, leaving me with a calm feeling I hadn't felt in a long while.

My lips were still swollen from our little… well, you get the point. Even touching my lips brought a shudder down my spine… That look in his eyes…

I sat my purse down in the front basket of my bike, humming a random tune that popped into my head as I made sure my things would stay inside of the bike.

"Well, looks like Ren's playmate is in a good mood." A familiar voice sneered from behind me. I quickly whipped around, anger bursting around me in flames.

"Shou… Leave me alone." I said with a deathly calm voice, my eyes narrowed as I turned to face him. He smirked at my expression, taking a step closer to me.

"Why should I? Maybe I want some service from you—After all, Ren doesn't REALLY like you." He said, moving me back until I hit the wall before grabbing my wrist and pulling it upwards.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about love, you monster!" I said, trying to fight back tears. What if he was right? What if Ren was only being a playboy, or he just thought I was an even bigger slut now?

"Why would he like such an unappealing, slutty little girl like you when there are so many better women out there? You're being delusional, Kyoko." Shou said, his voice not sounding malicious, but his eyes gave it away.

"LET ME GO!" I screeched, hoping someone had heard me as I tried to tug my wrist out of his grasp. HE chuckled, grasping my other wrist and pushing it up against the wall as well.

"I just want what Ren's having, whore…" He sneered, and I wanted to cry. Was his only intent to make me cry at his feet?

"Listen to the girl, and let her go,_** Fuwa**_."

I wanted to cry in relief. His voice was like my lifeline, causing Shou to drop his arms and turn around. When I saw the look on Ren's face, I knew something was going to happen.

"How many times to I have to bruise that pretty face to get you to realize that I mean what I say." The look Ren was giving Shou even scared me; and it wasn't even directed at me! He seemed like an entirely different person!

"Why would you risk your reputation for such a little slut?"

As soon as that final word fell from Shou's mouth, Ren was gone. I could barely see him move as he clipped Shou's jaw hard, knocking him to the ground before he walked over to me, grasping my hand and helping me up.

Ren pulled me forward, glancing back to see Shou still on the ground as we walked off to his car.

Ren looked absolutely murderous. At first, I thought he was Cain because of the aura he was giving off, but now? Hell no. This was definitely Ren, but he was pissed.

'OH MY GOD I HOPE HE ISNT MAD AT MEEEE!' I squealed internally, my inner clone darting underneath a table and cowering.

Without a word, he pulled open the passenger door and ushered me in before sliding into the driver's seat. I risked a sideways glance at him as he stuck the key in the ignition, and if at all possible his mood seemed to have gotten worse.

"R-Ren…?" I said, risking his fury unleashed upon me. He looked absolutely scary to me, but he only looked at me with stormy eyes before turning his attention back to the road.

"Are you mad at me?"

The car screeched to a halt as Ren stared at me, dumbfounded.

"How on EARTH do you think that? I'm pissed off at Shou, because he's the reason you're so closed up to everything!" He yelled, and I whimpered. He looked at me apologetically, before speaking with a calm voice, not unlike the one you would speak to an injured animal with.

"Kyoko… I only want to protect you."

_**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SFHJKSLH **_

_**THANKS FOR REDING EVEN THOUGH THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN EDWARD ELRIC FROM FMA.**_

_**ENJOY AND IM SORRY.**_


End file.
